


To See The Light

by DreamBig1115



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBig1115/pseuds/DreamBig1115
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

"That is all you want me to do?" Ari questioned, the distrust unable to conceal itself within her eyes. "Kill him and I can live above ground? In the capital?" It seemed too good to be true. Why would someone be willing to give her so much for so little of a task? There had to be some sort of catch in the deal. 

The hooded man shook his head. “Yes, kill Erwin Smith and I will make sure you live a long and comfortable life in the capital." He replied in a hushed tone. He never knew who was listening, especially in the underground. The scum there would do anything for money, and secrets like this were worth more than enough. It would surely get him killed. "I do have a bit of an offer on the side though... Kill Levi Ackerman and I will make sure that you live like royalty, got it? Don't underestimate them though. This is not an easy task." He warned. 

Ari just stared at the man. She didn't know if she believed it or not, the offer or the warning. "I will do it." She said with a moment of hesitation. "They will both be dead the moment my opportunity comes." She insisted. 

The man couldn't help but laugh. "I will send you the plans as soon as I return. I wish you the best, but don't forget my warning. The titans are a threat but that runt is the biggest danger you will face if you make a wrong move." 

"I won't." Ari snapped, insulted that the man would think that she would even make a mistake. "I don't make wrong moves." 

The man peered up through the hood. "I hope what you say is true. You will be hearing from me again very soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the next chapters will be longer, also if you are here for a fluffy romance this probably is not it.

Ari followed the plans she was given to perfection, the man who hired her for his little rouse had sent a number of nobles underground in the next few days to stage robberies with. Lucky for her, she got to keep the small amounts of money she took and it only made her hungrier for more. Though this was common in the underground, the nobles were far more influential. A few complaints to the authorities and they sent soldiers down to catch her. At first, it was nothing more than a few Garrison soldiers, then a few newly recruited Military Police. Each day, they sent more and they continued to get better until finally she had what she wanted. The Survey Corp finally stepped in.

The chase was on, and as much fun as it was to watch them grow increasingly frustrated, she knew that it was time to allow herself to be caught. It was all going according to plan. She would let them chase her around for awhile before running herself into a dead end. She weaved through the streets, outrunning each and every one of them with ease. The insults shouted at her only made her laughed. She was thriving on them. Not too far, however, her biggest rivals were observing. "She is fast." Erwin Smith commented as he studied her patterns. "She could be valuable." He turned to the shorter raven haired man next to him. He could sense the tension since they first stepped foot underground, but even more so as he watched the thief moving between buildings. It was bringing up some rather painful memories.

"Do you really think they are going to let you do that again?" He mumbled. He knew the answer. Yes. Last time Erwin insisted on taking in a fugitive, they ended up with one of the strongest soldiers in the history of the scouts, no, the strongest. At that point, it wasn't vanity, it was nothing but factual. "How do you know she doesn't have other intentions?" It was too similar. It was just like when he, Furlan, and Isabel were caught.

"I don't. Not yet anyway." Erwin admitted. Levi hated the answer. Why was he willing to take the risk? Then again, if Erwin survived his attempts at killing him, surely this one couldn't be any worse. Not to mention that he for one wouldn't trust her in the slightest until she gave him a reason otherwise. "I think it's time we step in, there is no reason to run them into the ground." Erwin said as he began walking away.

Levi stared at him for a long moment before turning his attention back towards the target. "I will take care of it." He sighed as he took a few running steps, beginning what he was sure would be the last bit of this ridiculous chase. It was pathetic. Not even the MPs were able to keep on her trail. Unfortunate for her, he was familiar with the layout on top of his speed.

Ari made her last change of direction as she planned her capture. She was growing tired of the games now. There was no reason to tire herself. She had just about reached her destination when a flash of green came from her peripheral vision. It all happened so fast then. It was the last thing she saw before she hit the tile roof of a building to her left, gasping as the air left her lungs. As her senses came back to her, she could make out the figure of a soldier. How had he snuck up on her like that? He moved quickly towards her as she drew her knife. She may have planned on being caught, but not like this. She need to prove herself. She refused to be caught in any way other than on purpose.

Before she could even swing, he had a hold on her wrist. "If you are going to fight with a knife, at least hold it the right way." He growled, flipping it in her hold to face the other way. Ari growled as she tried to free herself, bringing her foot up to kick him until he dodged it, pulling her up as he twisted her arm behind her back with ease. In the process he has disarmed her, taking the knife for himself as he held it to her throat. She froze as she felt the cold steel again the delicate skin of her neck. How had he done that? The footsteps on the roof alarmed her to the increasing number of soldiers that surrounded them. It was over. 

"Good work, Levi." A tall blonde that Ari had not yet seen approached. Her blood boiled at the compliment towards her attacker, but the name prevented her from showing her hatred. Levi. Could it be the one that she had been warned about? If it was, it only meant that she would take more satisfaction in ending his life. It would be a bit of justice as far as she was concerned. The blonde man approached with a smile, one that Ari would have gladly liked to remove. "I must admit, you did send our soldiers on quite a chase. What is your name?" He asked as he folded his hands behind his back. 

"Fuck you." Ari snapped at him, but just as the words left her mouth, she felt the steel press a bit harder, drawing the slightest bit of blood that ran down the blade.

"Watch it." Levi threatened, while usually Ari wouldn't have taken the threat seriously, something told her that they would not hesitate to kill her. "What is your name?" He asked slowly as he twisted her arm a bit harder, earning a hiss of pain from her. 

"Ari." She reluctantly stated, the warm dripping of blood only served as an encouraging factor now. 

"Well, Ari, it's nice to meet you. My name is Erwin Smith, the commander of the scouting regiment." He explained. That name, that was him. That was who she was after. She didn't think she would run into not just one but both of her targets so quickly. Maybe this would be easier than she thought it would. Levi could sense the small change in attitude at the mention of Erwin's name. It was entirely possible that she recognized it simply because he was the commander, but he wasn't willing to believe that quite yet. "I think it is only fair that I give her the choice that you got." He looked to Levi for a moment before looking back to Ari. "You have skills that would be a shame to waste, so I am going to give you the opportunity to pick... You can go with the Military Police and most likely face execution for your crimes before the sun is up tomorrow, or you can lend us your skills and become a solider in the Survey Corp." He explained. It was a nearly mindless decision for anyone. Even if this wasn't all according to Ari's plans to begin with, she would have chosen it anyway. 

"Fine." Ari replied dryly. "I will join the scouts then." 

Erwin nodded in approval, looking over to Levi who reluctantly removed the blade from her neck. In all honesty, he would have loved to end the entire thing right then and there, one clean cut and they wouldn't have to worry about what her motives really were and the Military Police wouldn't get the satisfaction of it. He pulled her to her feet and shoved her away a bit. Hopefully she wasn't stupid enough to try to escape. He wasn't sure he would be able to keep from killing her if she did. 

"We should leave, if we move now we will make it back by the time the sun is down." Erwin looked back to some of the others. "I expect all of you to keep an eye on her until we return." The soldiers saluted in response to the order. It surely was not what they all expected for the end of the mission, and though they were all a bit confused, they had no reason to distrust Erwin's directions. 

Ari began moving, the first part of her plan was complete.


End file.
